


S Is for Silk

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [19]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus compares luxury to the common touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S Is for Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

He never forgets where he is, here.

It's always hot, the boiler pounding in time with his pulse. The worktable teeters beneath him, the blanket under his knees stiff with blood set in too deep to wash out. His blindfold is cut from the same cloth, a coarse strip of wool.

But he knows there'd be silk, if he asked. Grumbling too, but he could be tied with damask and whipped with calfskin and spill his seed in sacrilegious spurts on velveteen.

He remembers that decadence as two rough hands settle upon him. He remembers how cold silk can be.


End file.
